russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Till My Heartaches End (TV series)
Till My Heartaches End is a 2018 Philippine romantic comedy television series directed by Tony Y. Reyes, starring Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo and Martin Escudero. The series premiered on IBC's Noontime ng Bayan noontime block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 29, 2018 to August 24, 2018, replacing Ikaw Pala 'Yon and occupying the timeslot of Chacha. Plot Till My Heartaches End follows the story of three friends — Chloe (Sarah Lahbati), a young woman; Pablo (Fred Lo), a young man; and Edward (Martin Escudero), a closeted homosexual — who eventually fall in love with each other and find themselves in an unusual love triangle. As conflicts arise, they are led into difficult situations whether to fight for their love or save their friendship. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Sarah Lahbati' as Chloe Lorenzana *'Fred Lo' as Pablo Lorenzana *'Martin Escudero' as Edward Cortez 'Supporting Cast' *'Margie Moran' as Melonie Cortez *'Dexter Doria' as Charito Lorenzana *'Ronaldo Valdez' as Freddie Lorenzana *'Raven Villanueva' as Leslie Guevara *'Mark Lapid' as Ronnie Guevara *'Kristine Sablan' as Chelsea Guevara *'J.C. Bonnin' as Hajji de Guzman *'Prince Villanueva' as Gabriel Paderna *'Nadia Montenegro' as Amy de Guzman *'Caleb Gotico' as Bryan Alonte *'Aaliyah Benisano' as Melisse Alexandra *'Paul Salas' as Rayver de Guzman *'Nikki Gonzales' as Claire Salvador *'Matet de Leon' as Maribeth Salvador *'Mon Castro' as Louie Salvador *'Neri Naig' as Teacher Hiyasmin *'Edward Mendez' as RK Atayde 'Guest Cast' *'Carl Alexander Acosta' as Carlos Domingo *'Dar Bernardo' as Arwind Arevana *'Jane de Leon' as Erika Delavin *'Michael Pangilinan' as Danny Alvarez *'Marky Lopez' as Jonathan Ignacio *'Benj Bolivar' as Joseph Lazatin *'Vangie Martelle' as Chesca Aquino *'Tony Mabesa' as Joel Tinsay *'Maricar Dela Fuente' as Angel Eriguel *'Teetin Villanueva' as Ria Mendez *'Alchris Galura' as Ron Alemania *'June Macasaet' as Vina Monteverde Episodes Production Till My Heartaches End marks the first leading role and the third teleserye for Sarah Lahbati after Kumander Bawang and El Filibusterismo, and ironically, her first daytime drama; and the second teleserye of Fred Lo after Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. This also marks Martin Escudero's first lead role in a daytime series. 'Filming' Filming for Till My Heartaches End began in November 22, 2017. 'Timeslot' Till My Heartaches End was originally planned to replace Ikaw Pala 'Yon as part of Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block. However, due to the longing request of the fans, the management eventually decided to air the series in the noontime block. Nine days before the premiere, the timeslot was announced on January 25, 2018; Till My Heartaches End airs on a pre-primetime slot at 11:30am, right before APO Tanghali Na!. Soundtrack *''Till My Heartaches End'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Alyssa Angeles Awards and recognitions *8th EdukCircle Awards (Best Actress: TV Series) - Won (Sarah Lahbati) See also * ‘Till My Heartaches End’ – New Photos and Full Trailer #TMHEFirstLook * Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, and Martin Escudero Tangled in a Love Triangle in ‘Till My Heartaches End’ * IBC-13 CAPTURES MORE HEARTS IN FEBRUARY * GMA’s New Rival to Sana Dalawa ang Puso and Till My Heartaches End Premieres Monday * No Match: Ang Forever Ko’y Ikaw Ends Short Run This Friday * Next Up for JoChard and AshFred: My Guitar Princess * Kapag Nahati ang Puso: A Worthy Challenger or Another Footnote to Sana Dalawa ang Puso and Till My Heartaches End * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links *Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:Comedy-drama television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition